Entre calabazas y fantasmas
by Flor-LupinSparrow
Summary: Cada 31 de octubre, Snape llora un aniversario más sin Lily. Pero luego recuerda que aquella misma fecha, dos décadas atrás, fue feliz porque por única vez Lily fue suya y de nadie más.


_**Entre calabazas y fantasmas**_

_**Disclaimer: J.K Rowling es la dueña de todo esto. Yo solo uso esto para divertirme.**_

Fic para el concurso de "Halloween Mortífago 2011"._**  
><strong>_

* * *

><p>Lo recordaba vívido en su mente, tan claro como un día soleado. Tan claro como si hubiera sido el día anterior. Pero de eso ya habían pasado veinte años, cuando esa fecha todavía era un día agradable y festivo, cuando solo se celebraba día de brujas. Cuando por esos tiempos, no lloraba un aniversario más sin Lily.<p>

_.  
><em>

_Para los habitantes de Hogwarts, Halloween no era una festividad más. Cada 31 de octubre, las calabazas gigantes de Hagrid resplandecían por todo el Gran Comedor y los fantasmas se preparaban para celebrar un nuevo aniversario de la muerte de Nick Casi Decapitado, o Sir Nicholas como le gustaba que le dijeran.  
>Ese año, Dumbledore había aceptado la propuesta de quienes estaban en séptimo año para organizar una fiesta de disfraces. Para cosas así, el anciano Director no era muy difícil de convencer.<em>

_Severus Snape, tenía quince años y estaba en quinto. Por todo el Castillo de lo único que se hablaba era de la fiesta de Halloween. Los más grandes se preocupaban por buscar pareja con la cual ir, los más chicos estaban más interesados en los disfraces. Severus no estaba en ninguna de las dos categorías. No le interesaba ir, es más, estaba pensando alguna buena excusa para faltar._

_Caminando por el pasillo, se encontró con sus enemigos: Sirius Black y James Potter, junto a ellos estaba Lily quien al parecer estaba enfadada._

_Se quedó mirando lo que ocurría._

—_¡Vete al diablo, Potter! —exclamó ella, molesta._

—_¡Oh, vamos Evans! Vé conmigo al baile, por favor. Sé que quieres ir conmigo._

—_No eres el ombligo del mundo, Potter y no quiero ir contigo al estúpido baile._

—_¡Vamos Lily! Acepta la propuesta de James, no quiero tener que soportarlo todo el día llorando porque tú lo rechazaste. ¿No tienes corazón? —intervino Sirius._

—_No, para Potter no tengo corazón. Ni compasión ni nada. Déjame en paz, y ve con algunas de las "amiguitas" de Black, seguro estarán encantadas de acompañarte._

—_¿Celosa, Evans? —preguntó Canuto con una de sus sonrisas encantadora._

—_En tus sueños —respondió ella con el ceño fruncido._

_Dando media vuelta, Lily volvió por el pasillo en el cual estaba Severus. Ella no lo vió dado que pasó caminando a toda velocidad y refunfuñando por lo bajo. Snape fue tras la pelirroja y cuando la alcanzó, puso una mano sobre su hombro. Mala decisión, Lily casi lo golpea, pero Severus logró esquivarla._

—_¡Oh, Merlín! ¡Cuánto lo siento, Sev! Pensé que eras el imbécil de Potter, discúlpame, por favor._

—_No te preocupes, Lily, todavía tengo buenos reflejos —le contestó él, haciendo que ella riera. Severus le sonrió._

—_¿Qué haces solo por estos lados del Castillo? Pensé que estarías con esos amigos tuyos Mulciber o Avery —dijo, algo molesta._

—_Lily..._

—_Sí, disculpa, lo siento. No soy quien para criticar tus amistades. Cambiemos de tema, mejor._

—_De acuerdo, iba por estos lados del Castillo porque estaba buscando a Slughorn y un chico de Hufflepuff me dijo que lo había visto cruzar por estos lados, pero por lo visto ya no está._

—_Pues yo estaba hace rato ahí y no lo ví. _

—_Tejón mentiroso —gruñó por lo bajo, el joven —Bueno, al menos te encontré a tí, lo cual es mucho mejor. ¿Quieres ir al lago? Hoy no hace mucho frío —propuso él, a lo que la pelirroja asintió._

_Camino al lago, hablaron sobre lo que había sido la última reunión en el club Slug y cuan bien lo habían pasado._

—_Oye, Sev, ¿irás al baile de Halloween? —preguntó Lily de repente, mientras ambos estaban tirados sobre el césped, contemplando el cielo._

—_No, no lo creo. Es decir... siempre me ha gustado Halloween y desde que estamos en Hogwarts más todavía, pero la idea de una fiesta de disfraces... no sé, además iría solo._

—_¿Solo? ¿No hay ninguna chica a la que quieras invitar, Sev? Nunca me dijiste de nadie que te gustara —preguntó ella con total inocencia._

—_No me gusta nadie, Lily —mintió Severus, agradeciendo dentro suyo estar mirando el cielo y no los ojos verdes de su amiga._

—_¡Oh, vamos! Soy tu mejor amiga, puedes confiar en mí._

—_Lo sé, pero no estoy interesado en nadie, creeme. ¿Y tú, irás al baile?_

—_No lo sé, tal vez. Nadie me invitó todavía._

—_Potter te invitó._

—_Potter no cuenta. Potter es un idiota. Y antes de ir con él, prefiero tirarme de la torre de astronomía._

_Severus no pudo evitar reirse, era bueno saber que ella pensaba como él._

—_El baile es mañana —continuó ella —¿Qué dices de ir juntos? Será divertido, ¿no crees? Tú y yo, los mejores amigos amigos de todo Hogwarts. _

—_Sería divertido ver también la cara de Potter, si es que vamos juntos._

—_¡Tienes razón! Tal vez así, me deje en paz._

—_Es un hecho, entonces, iremos juntos._

_Severus no cabía en sí de felicidad._

_La noche siguiente, 31 de octubre, todo Hogwarts estaba decorado para la ocasión y se mirara por donde se mirara había alumnos disfrazados de todo tipo. Desde disfraces clásicos, como brujas o fantasmas, hasta otro mucho más elaborados como caballeros de armadura._

_Snape, iba con uno de los clásicos: un fantasma. No es que no le hubiera gustado conseguir algo más complejo, pero la verdad era que a él el dinero no le sobraba y no iba a desperdiciar el que tenía comprando, vía catálogo de lechuza, algo que solo usaría en esa ocasión. Esperó a Lily donde habían acordado, en la base de la escalera que conducía al Gran Comedor cerca de una de las armaduras. Al cabo de quince minutos, ella apareció. Y puede que el disfraz de la muchacha fuera algo espeluznante considerando que llevaba puesto un vestido algo raído y que su maquillaje la hiciera ver como una especie de zombie, pero para los ojos de Severus, ella estaba hermosa. Corrección, para Severus, ella ERA hermosa siempre, vistiese lo que vistiese._

—_¡Bu! —la saludó él tras su traje, a lo que la chica fingió asustarse, luego, ambos rieron. —Me gusta tu disfraz, Lily —agregó —te queda lindo._

—_Gracias, Sev, la verdad no sabía que usar._

—_Creéme, serás la sensación del baile. Exceptuando quien te acompaña, pero bueno._

—_No digas eso, Severus, tú también estás genial. Si hubieras usado otra cosa, no hubieses sido tú y esa simplicidad que tanto admiro de ti._

_Snape lanzó una risa algo incómoda, pero recobrando, como quien no quiere la cosa, la compostura, le tendió la mano y juntos ingresaron al Gran Comedor._

_.  
><em>

_James Potter, ataviado como un vampiro, no dio crédito a sus ojos cuando vio a la chica de sus sueños junto a un fantasma que a la legua se notaba que era su archirrival._

—_¡Maldición! ¡Vino con Quejicus! Vino con Quejicus... no puede ser._

—_No es que quiera recordártelo, James —le contestó Remus —pero te lo dije. Era más que obvio que iban a venir juntos._

—_Tú sí eres un amigo, Lunático._

—_James, entiendo que te moleste, pero solo conseguirás hacerla enfadar aún más que ayer, si es que le llegas a decir algo ahora._

—_Concuerdo con Remus —intervino Sirius con una bandeja de emparedados en la mano —olvídate de ella por esta noche ¿sí? Mañana ya podrás retornar a tus tareas "Lily-Evanísticas" de siempre, hoy no, disfruta de la noche y de las chicas, que hoy están... increíbles._

_Peter, llegó minutos después y se reunió con sus amigos._

—_¿Han visto a Lily? ¡Vino con Quejicus!_

—_¡Peter! —lo regañaron, a coro, Remus y Sirius._

—_¿Qué? —le respondió Colagusano, algo desconcertado. Canuto le señaló una silla cercana donde estaba sentado James. El recién llegado giró su cabeza y vio a su amigo verdaderamente ofuscado y entonces lo comprendió —Entiendo, la vieron. Mejor cambiemos de tema, entonces..._

_James lanzó un bufido, sus tres amigos primero se miraron entre sí y luego pusieron los ojos en blanco, aquella sería una noche larga._

_A los amigos de Snape, Avery y Mulciber, el hecho que él hubiese ido con una sangre sucia tampoco les hizo mucha gracia, más aún considerando las veces que él juró y perjuró que para él, para Severus, Lily no era más que un pasatiempo. Ambos jovenes de Slytherin comenzaban a dudar de aquellas palabras. Pero también consideraron que aquel no era el momento. Si Severus era un traidor que se juntaba con impuros, entonces había muchas cosas de las cuales hablar. Y no en una charla agradable, precisamente._

_Ajenos a todo eso, Severus y Lily disfrutaban la noche. Pocas veces recordaba él haberse reído tanto y haber disfrutado de aquella manera la compañía de la chica. Por su parte, Lily, alejó de ellas esos miedos que la rondaban en los últimos tiempos cuando creía que él se estaba alejando de ella por culpa de sus compañeros. Esa noche, Lily comprobó que Severus seguía siendo Severus._

_Lo bueno de ese 31 de octubre era que era viernes, con lo cual al día siguiente no tenían clases, ese era otro de los motivos por el cual Dumbledore había aceptado festejar así Halloween._

_Cerca de las dos de la madrugada, eran pocos los que quedaban en el Gran Comedor. La mayoría de ellos eran parejas que disfrutaban de la noche en la mutua compañía. Lily y Severus, quien hacia mucho rato se había sacado el disfraz, continuaban conversando, hasta que ella no pudo reprimir un bostezo. El chico sonrió._

—_Es tarde, mejor vayamos a dormir. Yo también estoy cansado._

—_De acuerdo, mejor vayámonos._

_Severus acompañó a la chica hasta el retrato de la Dama Gorda._

—_Fue una linda noche. Gracias —dijo ella con una sonrisa —Yo sabía que ibamos a pasarla bien._

—_Fue una buena idea. Como todas las que tienes. Lástima que solo haya un Halloween al año._

—_Sep, es una lástima. Pero me alegra saber que nuestra amistad sigue intacta._

—_¿Pero que dices, Lily? ¿Acaso lo dudabas?_

—_Un poco —contestó ella, mirando hacia abajo, avergonzada —Lo siento. ¡Merlín! Perdón Severus, no quise dudar de tu amistad._

_Lily se acercó a él y lo abrazó. Severus también la abrazó, era lindo tenerla entre sus brazos y sentir tan de cerca su lindo perfume. No pudo evitarlo, aunque quiso, realmente intentó no hacer lo que hizo. El muchacho se alejó unos centimetros de Lily y la besó. Torpemente, con miedo, pero la besó y rogando por dentro que ella no se enfade, pero eso no ocurrió. Contra todos los pronósticos, ella le respondió el beso. Colocó sus manos detrás del cuello de él donde, con dulzura, lo acarició provocándole la más maravillosa sensación que él jamás sintió. Una hermosa electricidad que recorrió toda su espalda y que de alguna manera llegó hasta la punta de sus dedos. Algo similar sintió ella._

_Se separó lentamente de la chica, debía hacerlo o iba a cometer una locura. De las lindas, pero locura al fin._

—_Feliz Halloween, Lily —dijo aún tomándola de la cintura._

—_Feliz Halloween, Severus —respondió ella, depositando un dulce beso en su mejilla. Luego dio media vuelta y atravesó el retrato de la Dama Gorda._

_Hay veces en que las palabras están de más y esa era una de esas ocasiones._

_Meses después, y por culpa de James Potter que lo había avergonzado frente a todo Hogwarts, él llamó, sin querer, sangre-sucia a Lily, quien solo se había acercado a defenderlo. Ella no se lo perdonó nunca y fue el fin de esa amistad tan linda. Severus tampoco nunca se lo perdonó a sí mismo._

.

Faltaba poco para que se acercara un nuevo 31 de octubre. Un nuevo año sin su linda pelirroja. Otro día más que él lloraría, en silencio, esa muerte tan injusta y de la que se sentía culpable. Pero tras ese mar de recuerdos angustiosos, aparecería este. Ese recuerdo tan lindo en que Lily fue suya, brevemente sí, pero suya al fin y al cabo.  
>Era entonces cuando Severus sonreía, porque solo Lily podía lograr que él llorara y sonriera casi al mismo tiempo. Porque solo ella, incluso después de muerta, podía hacer que él demostrara sus sentimientos. Como aquella noche de Halloween en que se animó a besarla y fue feliz como nunca más lo fue en su vida.<p>

Pero hay algo que Severus nunca supo y es que, esa noche, Lily había dormido con un sonrisa y había sido gracias a él.


End file.
